cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonFett
"Bounty Hunters are outcast's that are trained to hunt and eliminate any person with a big bounty on their heads." '' - DragonFett'' 'DragonFett '''is an outcast and he is neither Jedi nor Sith. Dragon is a unique bounty hunter, he has the ability to be a weapons master with his gun the X-45 sniper rifle and also his double lightsabers that he stole from the sith and modified it to his liking. Dragon used to be a Jedi, until the Jedi framed him of actions he did not do. He was sent to the Citadel and was frozen for centuries, until he became furious so he broke out with the help of a sith lord and joined the sith. His training made him skillful with the force and he decided to betray his master. Then he became a Bounty Hunter and started hunting down Jedi mostly and some Sith. Later on he found a noble apprentice and trained her to become the same he was but way more better. His apprentice Maria and him soon later became soul mates and got married. After their marriage they scourred accross the galaxy doing bounty's. They later on became rich and famous on how many bounty's they completed within a month and within a year. Jedi Experience ''I hearby make you guilty with charge and sentence you to 70 centuries in the Citadel prison frozen in ice. "No! it wasn't me you have to belive me master NO!" '' - DragonFett'' DragonFett was the apprentice of Master Yoda and was trained very well but was still lacking focus, he never got to his very best. He went to many battles until he met his last. He was on his average mission when their was a twist in their plan. The twist was that he was suppose to meet at the rendezvous point when the ship was blown up by a sith lord's apprentice. He was fighting him for a while until they got to a area where their were 3 jedi dead on the floor and so the sith lord fled. When the jedi fleet arrived he was seen with his lightsaber active and three jedi on the floor and everyone thought he did it. They gathered many evidence and also found a transmission with his voice in it saying: "I've heard enough, I'm going to kill you all!" and was charged for the murder of 2 jedi masters and 1 jedi padawan. He was sentenced to 70 centuries frozen in ice in the Citadel prison. Sith Experience "Peace is a lie their is only passion, Through passion we gain stregnth, Through stregnth we gain power, Through power we gain victory, Through victory our chains are broken, The force shall free us." '' -DragonFett'' DragonFett woke up 4 years later and found the Sith lord Darth Traya. Darth Traya and DragonFett went to the planet Dathomir and trained for years. They went on over 1,000,000 missions together and conquered many star systems. But DragonFett still had a little part of his brain still apart of the light side, since he knew the Jedi wouldn't let him back and would just throw him back in prison. Darth Traya had a feeling that sooner or later Dragon will either betray him or he will become a big threat to the sith. One day the republic sent 3 fleets to the planet where Dragon and Traya were training at and they had a furious battle until Dragon betrayed Traya but he was already prepared and when he was about to strike Dragon down the Jedi came and saved him. During the Jedi's battle against Traya Dragon fled to Cloud city, before Dragon left he witnessed 1 Jedi killed by Traya and he was being chased down now by both the Sith and the Republic, so he stayed hiding in Cloud City for years. Outcast or Hunter Experience "Capturing the bounty creatively, but kill the bounty by Necessity" '' -DragonFett'' After the years of hiding, the Sith and Jedi gave up on finding Dragon. Dragon had already trained his ways of shooting enemies with his new weapon a X-45 Sniper Rifle that he stole from a Trandoshian. He trained by either shooting a person, a target, or entering Bounty Hunter competitions. He soon became Jaba's favorite bounty hunter, and decided he should finally find a noble and skillful apprentice. So he hosted a competition to see who will be it and throughout the competition only one person he saw had potential and had stood out to him. Her name was Maria, she won the competition and became Dragon's apprentice and he taught her greatly. Years later they became married and conquered many area's together and became rich, they also became one of Jaba's and Nem'ros favorite Hunters. Until a fateful day when they were chasing a bounty know as Savage Opress. Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter